Laenne Dragonborn
by KyouFalls
Summary: Laenne Dragonborn. A marksman traveler embarks on a journey.  I'm so bad at summaries so please read this and review. FIRST STORY EVER
1. Start of a great friendship

**I am a new writer just to let you guys know this is my first story. So please review if you would like. I would take any review. If the review is bad. Please tell what to do to the story. Or edit things and action scenes and things like that. This is an Oblivion fanfiction. So please Review. Thank you for reading!**

My name is Laenne Dragonborn. I was a traveler now. I wore leather light armor. With a black hood covering my face. I was a marksman. I use a bow and arrows as a weapon. My parents... My parents were murdered by the dark brotherhood whem i was just a child. I seeked guidance. From someone i loved. He was then killed on a mission. I was heart broken for months i was only 16. After a few months of being heartbroken i asked the village leader to let me travel on my own. He pondered that thought. And agreed. I was on my horse. When i heard a childs cry. But the voice i would estimate she is around 5 or 6 years old.

I hear another. i sprung into acting jumping off my horse and taking my bow with an arrow i walk up behind the bush to see a half naked little girl almost being raped by a khaajit. All of a sudden i felt my blood run cold i let go of my arrow and it went right through the khaajits head. the girl let out a cry, I looked at the girl. She had fear in her eyes while looking at me. '_She's scared of me. I would to if i were to be almost raped._'. "It's okay little girl. I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to calm her down a little. Her eyes softened, she ran to me clinging to me like she was clinging to life and cried into my breasts. I rubbed circles. on her back to stop her crying. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

I carried her to my horse and took a blanked and draped it over her. I got on the horse and headed for a local inn. The inn keeper there sayed for a night it were only 10 gold peices. I payed him and took the liggle girl up to the room. I layed her down on the bed and started stripping her. Don't get me wrong i am not a bad person. I need to see if she has any bruises or cuts. As i suspected she had cuts on her back and chest. Her hands and wrists also. I looked around my pouch and found my bandages. They are enchanted and make healing process 10% faster. Once i bandaged her i sat at the chair next to her bed awaiting her to awoken.

After around 8 hours she groggly opened her eyes. Her eyes were green. But red from crying. She looked down to see bandages and got a confused look on her face. Then she heard me stand up and the confused look changed into fear.

"Pl-please don-dont come clo-closer!" she stuttered my eyes softened and i wispered. "I am not here to hurt you. I saved you little one what is your name?" She pondered for a moment, I was guessing she was trying to remember. What she said made my heart break

"I dont ha-have a na-name" She stuttered once again. "Do you mind if i give you one?" I said trying to put much love into that sentence. Her eyes widened with happiness. "Please mommy!" She replied. I was taken back. I only knew her for about half a day and she thinks im her mother. I shook off the thought but i felt a feeling inside me. '_Warmth? She thinks im her mother... I feel a little bit happy. Now her name.. I will name her Clare. 'Clare' i like that name i hope she does also._' "How about your name... Clare do you like that." Her eyes lit up with excitement and nodded furiously. I guess i made the right choice. "How old are you Clare?" I said with a softer voice. "I'm 7!" Claire said happily with 2 thumps up. I couldn't help but chuckle.

This would be the start of a good friendship.


	2. Reunion and Laenne's Dark Past

5 Years later. Me and Clare had our fair share of most time we've been seperated was around 3 years. I left here in good care at my old village.

She was being trained by a good marksman. While I, Was traveling. I was usually camping out at the Snowy hills/mountains. I was always keep warm because i found an abanded shack and made it my home. I would wear heave leather/fur armor.

The only visitor I've had was an injured young man. Attack by a mountain animal. I healed and he thank me and left.

Clare and I Met up again since our three years being apart. I left her at the village when she was 9 and now we meet when she is 12 and i am 21.

She had leather amor and woolden bow and arrows at her back. Her hair was blonde stopping at her mid back. And Icy green eyes. I guess she still does not forgive me for leaving her in the village.

She look at me and her eyes softened her icy-ness left her. She looked at me and noticed my hair.

I cut my hair it was now shoulder length. when i left her in the village it was at my mid back. I wore leather armor with a steel bow and steel arrows. My eyes are are Amethyst color.

"Clare." I said in a some what happy tone. She just stared at me. When she finally replied. "Laenne." she said with so much venom. '_I guess she hates me for leaving her in a village._'

"Look Clare i know i left you in a village but i did it to train you. I didn't want you to be the little girl you once was i wanted you to be strong warrior." Clare's eyes softened at what i said i hear her mutter something. "What?" She looked up and said "Thank you"

I smiled and walked over to her. I kneeled down and poked her forhead. "I'm here for you Clare. Now how did the village treat you?" I said in a dark tone. Clare mentally shivered. And made a note to herself never to piss off Laenne.

"They treated me good Laenne. I heard something about your family in Skyrim. Dragonborns." Clare said staring at Laenne

Laenne fidgetted. She never had guessed that her clan would still be active in Skyrim. she got uncomfortable. Clare eyed her suspiscously. "Laenne i may be twelve but i am a genius for my age and i can read body language what are you hiding." Clare said seeing Laenne fidgetting uncomfortably.

"Alright Clare I'll tell you." Laenne began her story...


	3. HIATUS

**Hello everybody KyouFalls here, If you guys want to know my real name It's Akina. Yes I'm japanese. The reason why I'm writing this is because I'm going on Hiatus for about a week. My younger sister landed in the hospital :( Shes 12. T.T But once my little sis gets better i promise another chapter!**

**Family matters always comes first in my life before anything. :D**


	4. I'm back

**Hello Guys or girls, Or both. I'm back kind of. I know i was on a 6 month hiatus i completely forgot about my story on here i apologize.. T-T Whenever i update and put up a new chapter, I usually take a long brake. Like 3 weeks. Then put up another chapter. I know this story has mispelled words and incorrect phrases but i use Wordpad so yea...**

"Listen Clare, My old clan, Dragonborns they banished me." Laenne said and started to walked away from the village, Clare following. "Why?" Clare continued to press the issue. "I was framed for a murder within the clan, In skyrim killing fellow clan members is considered treason again the Clan, You could be executed but i was young back then and i caught a break." Laenne responded.

Clare squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Why did you go here? Got out of skyrim?" Clare asked. Laenne turned her to her side as if looking back and continued to walk. "I wanted a new life away from my clan and away from skyrim." Laenne replied, Turning her head.

Laenne stopped at a local horse seller, Bought 2 horses, Pricey but they needed it. Laenne and Clare thanked the horse seller and went their way.

**I know this is really short but its like 6 am in the morning here, and i haven't slepted. It's been so long since i wrote this so i lost most of the story idea, But camed up with a ton of new stories consisting of CSI: Miami, Naruto, Bleach and a few others. So yea sorry for this chapter being super short.**


End file.
